Does It Bite?
Does it Bite? is the 2nd episode of "Shining Time Station." Summary Mr. Conductor is looking at the schedule's and realizes that they are not correct, he is about to write the correct times when Stacy enters and says only she can record the times but Mr. Conductor Scoffs and says you cant get to chubby corners in 4 seconds, Stacy is shocked. Schemer enters the room and proclaims he did that so that the passengers will miss their trains and play in his arcade instead. Stacy is not convinced. A mime comes in and asks for a ticket to Dillylick, Stacy tells him the train will come in a half hour. Stacy then looks for Mr. Conductor, Matt offers to help and looks in Harry's workshop,then Harry comes in and asks why he is in there, Matt tells him, but Harry misunderstands and tells him to go out on the platform to look. Mat sees Tanya and she asks what he is doing, she is curious when he tells her about Mr. Conductor, Matt then sees him and goes over to talk to him, he tells him and Stacy about when Henry got shut up in a tunnel. After the story ends, Mr. Conductor sees Tanya, she asks him what happened next, he promises he'll tell her next time they see each other. Stacy tells the kids that the best thing to do when you are scared is to talk to someone about it. She then huries out to get the mail. The kids go to look in the picture machine. After the movie is done, Schemer orders them out as they do not have anymore money. Schemer then puts a nickel into the juke box. Tito sees the nickel and immedietly wants to keep it, Schemer wants his nickel back since they will not play a song, but Tito refuses, so Schemer goes to get a toolbox. Stacy asks Matt to take something to Harry's workshop, he is afraid to go, but does so anyway. Harry comes in as he is leaving and asks him what his hurry is, he tells him he was only going out and that Stacy told him to put the book in his workshop. Harry asks if Matt had found the Conductor he was looking for, Matt says yes. Harry is glad he wasn't in the drawer as it would make him nervous, he tells Matt about a time when he was really scared, Matt then realises he does not have to be scared of Harry. Matt and Tanya go see Mr. Conductor again, and he tells them the sequel to Henry's story. Schemer returns with his toolbox and tries to take apart the juke box, Tito quickly gives Schemer back his nickel. Schemer declares to Stacy that the machines that he has are the only ones good enough for the arcade. The mime comes back and Stacy gives him his ticket. The Juke Box Band then plays the song "Camptown Races." Stacy declares it's been quite a day and asks Mat and Tanya to help her post some schedules. Train Stories #The Sad Story of Henry #Edward, Gordon, and Henry Juke Box Band song #Camptown Races Category:Episodes